


[鸣佐]思念症候群

by narusasu73



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasu73/pseuds/narusasu73





	[鸣佐]思念症候群

思念症候群

接699+，已交往设定。

 

01

宇智波佐助回村了。

原因是一个喷嚏。

嗯……准确地说，刚开始是一个喷嚏。

“阿嚏——！”佐助一脸颓像地揉揉鼻子，生无可恋地看向他曾经的同班队友，“能治好吗？”

春野樱坐在办公桌前，对着佐助的检查报告满脸发愁，“可佐助君你既没感冒，也没鼻炎，过敏就更谈不上，现在都是冬天了……你说这个症状是在你这次离村之后开始的？”

令人闻风丧胆的宇智波末裔抽了一张纸巾，狠狠地擤了不存在的鼻涕，再揉揉鼻子，眼睛红得跟兔子似的，点了点头，“本来还没觉得什么，小病而已，结果现在……阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”

眼看自己曾经倾慕的人喷嚏打得双目通红，眼泛泪光，小樱使劲儿憋住了笑，冲他摆摆手，“嘛嘛，我再查查资料，你呢就趁着这个时机回去好好休息吧。”

接连不断的喷嚏打得佐助是晕头转向，现在这个状况也别提出任务了，估计日常工作也成问题，他只得点点头，转身打算走了。

“哎对了，佐助君。”

“嗯？”佐助捂着嘴，大概是憋住了一个喷嚏。

“你回来的事鸣人知道么？”

怎么突然提起鸣人了？佐助头晕脑胀的，想也没想就说：“没有，我本来想来治好了就马上走……阿嚏！”

佐助无奈地捂住嘴，摆摆手表示不想说话了。

小樱表示理解，让他赶紧回去休息。可佐助还没走到门口，一个金色的人影就旋风似的刮了进来，双手“砰”地撑在办公桌上，把小樱吓得贴紧了椅背。

“小樱酱！我听村口值班的人说佐助回来了啊我说！！”

“是、是啊……”小樱一边说，一边呆呆地伸出手指指鸣人的身后。

鸣人猛地转过身，就看到了拿看傻子的眼神看着他的佐助，顿时眼睛一亮，扑过去搂住佐助的脖子就是一个熊抱，“佐助！你真的回来了啊我说，我可想死你了！”

佐助毫不留情地推开他的熊脸，“少胡说，我这才出去没几天。”

鸣人委屈地伸手求抱，“可我很想你啊，感觉佐助像出去了半年一样。”

佐助无动于衷地再次把人推开，“身为一个火影候选怎么还跟个小孩儿一样，丢不丢人？”

“哎呀，跟你还要什么脸。”鸣人又贴了上来，笑得山花烂漫，“你身上有几颗痣我可都知道啊我说。”

这毫不隐晦的直球扔得佐助差点红了脸，不过这回不等他有反应，百豪之印的继承人上来一拳就把鸣人轰进了墙里。

“鸣人你这混蛋少给我对佐助君黏黏糊糊的！敢不敢照顾我这个前情敌的感受？！”

鸣人灰头土脸地从瓦砾堆里爬起来，哀怨道：“为什么受伤的总是我……”

而前七班的另外两名队员同时冷哼了一声。

“活该。”宇智波佐助如是说。

“秀死快。”春野樱如是说。

有九喇嘛神功护体，漩涡鸣人立马又活蹦乱跳了起来。他熟练地结印变出几个影分身，分工合作地开始修补墙体，各种原材料都在隔壁小仓库屯着，佐助看得内心里目瞪口呆（当然，表面上还是得保持波澜不惊的男神形象），心想鸣人这家伙是弄得医院拆过多少次才能练成这可怕的熟练度。

鸣人跟佐助一同坐在待客沙发上，从小樱那了解到了佐助回村来的原因。

“什么，佐助生病了吗？”鸣人咋舌，同时往佐助坐的地方挪了一寸。虽说他家佐助看起来清瘦斯文，但也只是看起来而已，他可是动动眼睛就能封印忍者世界九大核武器的男人。

小樱摇摇头道：“不知道，佐助君的体征一切正常，可就是不停地打喷嚏，完全停不下来。”

“噢……打喷嚏？”鸣人一边问，又往右边挪了一寸，“那个，小樱，报告给我看看？”

小樱把检查报告递给鸣人。鸣人接过报告，同时也挪到佐助身边，借着看报告的动作，向后靠着沙发，右手搭在靠背上，借此虚虚搂着佐助。

佐助自然是懒得再说一遍的，于是小樱从善如流地代替他说道：“佐助君说这个症状是这次离村后才出现的，但我已经排除了中毒等其他因素，佐助君也没有生病的迹象……喂鸣人，少在我面前对佐助君动手动脚！揍你哦！”

鸣人悻悻收回几乎要摸进佐助衣领的手，欲盖弥彰地研究起报告来。

佐助叹了口气，说：“拿反了，白痴。”

小樱翻了个白眼，想说“谈个恋爱谈得智商都没了”，却还是把话咽了回去——这家伙本来也没有什么智商。她从鸣人手中抽回报告，用一句“反正你也看不懂”堵回了鸣人的抱怨，鸣人委屈地要去搂住自家恋人，却又被无情地推开。

“白痴，离我远一点，要是会传染怎么办。”

鸣人老大不爽地瘪起嘴，“说得跟真的一样，我也没见你有什么症状啊我说。”

这话一出，小樱和佐助都是一愣，两人互相对看一眼，小樱道：“还真是。”

佐助愣愣揉了一下鼻子，还真不痒了。

 

02

木叶医院的走廊上空空荡荡，中间站着四个人。

鹿丸跟鸣人站在一边，佐助和小樱跟他们相对立而站，鹿丸叹了口气：“你们还真是能把麻烦玩出花样来。”

佐助沉默不言，小樱摊手表示跟自己丝毫没有关系，而鸣人盯着佐助，笑得春光灿烂。

鹿丸斜睨鸣人，“你这家伙，以前有笑得这么蠢吗？来，跟我走。”说完就拎着鸣人往后退，大约退了三米远，停下。

“有感觉吗，佐助？”鹿丸问道。

佐助摇摇头。

于是鹿丸又领着鸣人往后退了三米，佐助依然摇头，再退，鹿丸正往后看路，忽然感觉手臂被鸣人扯住了。

“阿嚏——！”

一个相当响亮的喷嚏。鹿丸顿住脚步，招呼小樱：“来，量下距离。”

小樱点点头，便往他们这边走过来，走到一半却又停下了脚步，瞪大了眼睛。鹿丸刚想问怎么了，就听见身旁的鸣人抽了抽鼻子，鹿丸纳闷地转头看过去，顿时也傻了。

“喂、鸣人。”

“嗯？”

“你…你哭什么啊？”

“啊？”鸣人后知后觉地摸摸自己的脸，湿湿的。

 

03

“所以说，如果鸣人和佐助君相隔的距离超过五米，佐助君就会不停地打喷嚏，而鸣人会……哭脸？”小樱的目光不敢置信地在鸣佐二人身上来回。

“虽然说实在是诡异，而且麻烦，但确实如此。”鹿丸抱着手，一脸无奈。

鸣人美滋滋地笑道：“嘛嘛，只要我和佐助距离不超过五米不就好了？”说罢还牵起佐助的手晃了晃，佐助斜了他一眼，没有反对。

“开什么玩笑？！”小樱崩溃，“难道要让全木叶都吃狗粮吗？！”

“一个哭个不停的七代目候选人和万年流感的宇智波，或者一个身边跟着全忍界最强核武器男人的鸣人，你选哪个？”鹿丸试着安抚小樱。

小樱果断道：“我选择去死。”

鹿丸：“……”

鸣人挠挠头：“那个……小樱酱，要不让纲手婆婆在外面帮你物色一个好的对象？”

小樱露出一个“和善”的笑容：“什么？我没听清，鸣人你再说一遍？”

“我说……唔唔唔？！”

佐助用须佐化成的左手下了死劲捂住鸣人的嘴，生怕这白痴再惹得小樱怒拆医院，鹿丸向佐助生平第一次投去了感激的目光——给木叶崛起省钱的都是再造父母啊！

“行了，我把这家伙拖走，”佐助头疼地说，“我们去问问卡卡西应该怎么办。”

 

04

“……哈？”

就算整张脸只露出一双小眼睛，此刻我们也能清楚地从这位六代目火影的眼中读出“一脸懵逼”的意思。卡卡西满脸错愕地看了看他的两位得意弟子，目光重点可怜了一下那个被紫色须佐捂着嘴说不出话的下一代火影候选。

然后转头看向他机智聪敏的黑发弟子：“你是说，你们中了奇怪的忍术，导致你们完全没法分开？”

佐助略感难堪地点了点头。

卡卡西问：“有多奇怪？”

佐助莫名感到解释这个问题有些羞耻，他清了清嗓子，偏过头避开卡卡西的目光，低声道：“就是……我会打喷嚏，鸣人会不停地流泪。”

卡卡西愕然道：“就这样？”

佐助：“……对。”

“那很好解决嘛，”六代目火影理所当然地摊开手，“你们两个在一起不就好了？”

鸣人激动地扭动起来，边点头边挣扎：“唔唔唔——！”

“呐，你看鸣人都同意了。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，然后嫌弃地摆摆手，“好了好了，你们小两口不要打扰我办公，火影可是很忙的。”

佐助蹙眉道：“喂卡卡西，可是我还有任务……”

卡卡西丝毫不想听他叨逼叨，“任务总有人去执行的嘛，你急什么，给你们休个蜜月假不好吗？”

不能说话的火影候选疯狂在内心为他的老师打尻，一双大大的蓝眼睛闪着粼粼的光芒。

旗木·单身狗·卡卡西目不忍视地捂住眼睛，“快滚快滚，闪瞎我了。”

“那——”宇智波·任务狂·佐助一本正经、且非常认真地说，“你就把火影专用的密卷库借我看，我要找到解开这个忍术的方法。”

卡卡西目瞪狗呆，他朝已经成了一坨蔫茄子并且石化的漩涡·媳妇居然觉得解忍术比我重要好委屈·鸣人投去了万分同情的目光。

不容易啊，鸣人，我还以为你的追助之旅已经结束了，没想到才刚刚开始。

旋即将眼神切回到这个不开窍的宇智波末裔身上，“不行。”

佐助不悦道：“为什么？”

“……”卡卡西深沉地作思考状，好半会儿才道，“你要想，火影密卷库里都是禁术，禁术那都是因为会对忍界产生重大影响，才会被封禁的，你看看你们中的忍术，像是禁术吗？”

佐助：“……”

卡卡西故作高深地点点头：“懂了吧？”

佐助满脸不信地勉强点了点头。

唉。卡卡西心中哀叹一声，果然孩子长大了就没那么好忽悠了。于是他深思熟虑道：“而且以你现在的身份进去，顾问团肯定会过来闹的。”

“啧。”佐助不爽地偏过头。

卡卡西从善如流地开始甩锅，“不如你们去找纲手大人，再不然去找大蛇丸？”

佐助神色一凛 ，竟认真地考虑起来。那边鸣人闷声嚎叫，爆出尾巴一把推开了须佐，怒道：“不行！”

佐助斜眼看他：“为什么不行？”

鸣人梗着脖子道：“大蛇丸就是不行。”

佐助说：“你这是偏见。”

鸣人脑袋一甩，“我就是有偏见，怎地？”

佐助冷哼一声：“就你这样还想当火影呢。”

“还真抱歉啊，这火影我是当定了我说。”

“历史上最幼稚的火影吗？”

“是最伟大的火影！伟大！”

“哼，幼稚。”

“你说什么！？”

“我说，幼、稚。”

“想打架吗你——”

“来啊。”

四目相对，火光四溅之际，卡卡西一手抓一个后领子把这俩小屁崽子拉开，然后直接扔到了火影室门外的走廊上，面无表情道：“要打可以，离开木叶随便你们翻天，别再给大和增加重建的负担了，还有，在你们解决这个问题之前，禁止单独行动，这是火影的命令。”

说完，砰地一声关上了门。

卡卡西揉着眉心回到办公桌前，深刻地体会到了五代目的当家不易，屁股还没坐稳，就听见门外两个人嗡嗡斗起嘴来。

“看吧，把卡卡西老师惹火了，都怪佐助。”

“关我什么事？明明是你跟我吵。”

“明明是你先骂我幼稚吧我说。”

“你难道不幼稚？”

“我——我揍你哦？！”

“来啊。”

“来就来，找个地方揍你个痛快。”

“哼，谁揍谁还不一定呢。”

卡卡西听着这两个忍界最强的少年斗嘴的声音渐行渐远，头疼地叹了口气。

真是不管长多大，这两个人只要在一块儿，智商就直线下降，完全退化成了小学生。

 

05

这场架终究还是没能打起来。

原因显而易见，这俩人只要拉开架势，一个就不停地冒眼泪，一个就不停地打喷嚏，还好他们选在了人烟罕至的树林里，这幅丢人的样子只有对方能看见。

两个人眼泪汪汪地对视一眼，鸣人狠狠抽了抽鼻子：“什么破忍术啊，架都没法好好打了。”

佐助嗤地笑出声来，“白痴吊车尾，哭得真难看。”

鸣人索性就近寻了一棵大树靠着坐了下来，往后一躺，“啊——真累。”

佐助跟着他，站在他面前，闻言蹲下身子好笑地弹了下他的额头，“你还会说累啊。”

鸣人轻呼一声痛，捂着脑门撇撇嘴，“是啊，每天都是学习学习，从天亮学到天黑，累得头都没了。也就你回来了我能翘个班……啊，有恋人真好啊。”

佐助脸上一热，“你这家伙——”

鸣人嘿嘿一乐，抬手用食指勾住佐助的，剩下的再一根根缠上去，手背贴上佐助的手心，“怎么，我没说错啊？”

佐助任他牵着，转个身在他身旁坐下，无奈道：“你肉麻起来都不分时间场合的吗。”

“那还不是因为你回来也没个准信儿。”

“我明明有提前写信。”

“你那只胖鸟总是迟到。”

“它不是胖鸟，是鹰。”

“那家伙都快被你喂成猪了啊我说。”

“食欲好证明健康。”

鸣人嘁了一声，“吃成猪了也算健康？”

佐助斜他一眼，“你不是挺健康的么。”

鸣人得意地晃晃脑袋，“那是当然，毕竟是鸣人大爷我啊——喂，你在说我是猪吗我说？！”

佐助提起嘴角，“哼，还不算蠢。”

鸣人张牙舞爪地瞪了一会眼，又懒得计较了，躺回树干上，看蔚蓝的天空中浮云悠悠，日光懒懒，初冬的冷风从脸颊溜到鼻尖，撩得人心里痒痒的。

“呐，佐助。”

“嗯？”

“我真的很想你啊。”

“……白痴。”

“佐助啊。”

“干嘛？”

“我想亲你诶。”

“……”

“佐助？”

“……问你个头啊白痴吊车尾的。”

 

06

亲吻。

漫长而温柔的亲吻。

相互钟情的，漫长而温柔的亲吻。

大约世上再也没有比这更美好、更令人留恋的时刻了。

 

07

而意外总是突如其来的。

树林里隐隐传来的簌簌声响没有引起两人的注意，直到木叶丸一声大叫着“哪里跑你这家伙”从他们身后的树丛里钻出来，鸣人一个激灵，磕到了佐助的牙齿，佐助疼得往后一仰，鸣人失衡，直接扑倒在他身上。

于是就形成了鸣人压着佐助，而木叶丸僵在原地，看着鸣人压着佐助的诡异情形。

而在三人前方，一只贵妇猫优雅地舔舔自己的毛，翘高着尾巴转身跑走了。

“鸣、鸣人哥哥？”

鸣人猛地直起身，迅速脱下外套一把罩在佐助脑袋上——开什么玩笑，要是这样被人看见，佐助大概接下来三年都不会回来了——他干笑着转过脸来。

“哈、哈哈哈，好巧啊，木叶丸。”

木叶丸狐疑地探头往他身后看：“那是……？”

鸣人立马大声否认：“这个人绝不是佐助啊我说！”

木叶丸疑惑地说：“我也没说他是啊。”说罢又探头打量了一下被外套遮住的人的身形，恍然大悟，“啊！鸣人哥哥，你的女朋友回村啦？！”

外套下的佐助浑身一抖——女朋友？！

鸣人虽然不知道木叶丸在说什么，不过有台阶下何乐而不为，于是摸着后脑勺说：“对、对啊！”

对啊？！佐助抬手对着鸣人的后腰就是一拧。

“嗷——！”鸣人痛得面目扭曲，却强自含泪笑着打掩护，“她……有点害羞。”

“噢……我懂我懂，”木叶丸满脸我理解的表情点点头，继而有点小得意地悄咪咪凑到鸣人耳边，“怎么样鸣人哥哥，她现在是不是离不开你了啊？”

鸣人听了一脸懵逼，“哈？”

木叶丸撇撇嘴，“你忘了么？之前你不是跟我抱怨你的女朋友总是出任务不回村子吗？”

鸣人继续懵逼，“啊……？”

木叶丸仿佛回忆起了什么，“哦，你不记得也正常，那天你和佐助哥为了试酒量，两个人都醉得不轻。”

鸣人从一团乱麻似的脑子里似乎抓到了几个模糊的场景，感觉上，仿佛、大概、也许是有这么回事。

木叶丸所说的试酒量，是成年礼后身为男人必做的一个类似于仪式的东西，男人总是好酒的，为了以后不轻易喝醉出洋相，渐渐就有了成年后必须专门找一天来喝到醉，了解自己的酒量这个仪式。

不过他和佐助的这个仪式，实际上是醉翁之意不在酒。

为什么呢？因为佐助实在是太少回村了，弄得他们俩断断续续交往了几年，连本垒都没上过。一贯主张修行禁欲的佐助觉得这没什么，但鸣人很不满，于是开始想方设法地拐自家恋人往床上跑。

试酒量就是其中一个方法。

鸣人本想趁着佐助这次回村把人灌个大醉，再借机来个全垒打，结果这个出了名意外性第一的忍者老老实实地把自己也给灌醉了。等到第二天从床上醒来，除了天昏地暗的宿醉感之外，脑子就跟洗过了一样，啥也不记得。

自然也就把木叶丸口中跟他诉苦女朋友的事情给忘了。

一道灵光忽然闪过鸣人的脑海。

于是他也悄咪咪地问木叶丸：“你说他现在会离不开我……是什么意思啊？”

木叶丸嘿嘿一笑，说：“我去火影的禁术库溜了一圈，摸了个好东西出来。”

鸣人双眼一亮，问道：“什么东西？”

“就是啊。”木叶丸神秘地低声说，“如果这个术施给彼此思念的情侣，就会让他们离不开对方。”

“噢！你这小子现在很靠谱了嘛我说！”鸣人喜不自胜地狠狠揉了揉木叶丸的脑袋。

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“那，那这个术要怎么解开？”

木叶丸又是几声坏笑，说道：“就是啊……”

他左手握成一个圈，右手食指圈里往里一钻。

“这样就能解开啦！”

 

08

鸣人涨红着一张脸，左手握成一个圈，右手食指往圈里一钻。

“就……就是这样啦我说……”

佐助面无表情盯了他半晌，问道：“什么意思？”

鸣人懵了：“你不知道？”

佐助不爽了：“我应该知道？”

鸣人：“……”

天高云淡，日光清凉，自家公寓，恋人在床，比翼齐飞，嘿嘿嘿嘿。事实证明，想得美。

千算万算，没有算到大蛇丸居然培养出了这么一个纯洁如白纸的宇智波。

这个宇智波还是他想拐上床的恋人。

漩涡鸣人很忧愁。

“喂，吊车尾。”他的恋人却不依不饶，满脸不耐烦，“这术到底怎么解？你那个手势又是什么意思？”

鸣人绞尽脑汁，忽然，智慧之光叮地在他脑袋顶上点亮。

“对啊对啊！我还有它呢！”说罢就翻身下床，在自己的房里开始翻箱倒柜。

佐助满脸莫名：“你在干嘛？”

“等等等等，”鸣人埋头翻找，头也不回，“咦？哪儿去了？我明明前几天还看到了……难道在客厅里……”

“喂鸣人……阿嚏！”

鸣人走出房间的一瞬间佐助就打了个巨响的喷嚏，下一秒鸣人满眼通红地从门外探出脑袋。

“佐助，你跟我来吧……”

佐助：“……”

满脑袋井字的宇智波后裔坐在乱成狗窝的沙发上，脑袋顶上的怒气条蹭蹭蹭往上涨，终于在濒临破表的时候被他恋人兴奋的惊呼按下了暂停。

“找到了找到了！”

“到底是什么？”

佐助不耐烦地转过头来，就见鸣人扑到他身边，正襟危坐，双手捧给他一本书。

佐助接过书来，就见艳红色的书皮上画着两个不知道在做什么的人偶，上书四个大字：亲热天堂。

……什么玩意儿？

“这是……”

还没等佐助问出口来，鸣人就蹭地一下跳下沙发，嗖地一下又钻进了盥洗室。紧张又结巴的声音从门里嗡嗡地透出来。

“佐佐佐助——你先看看那本书！我我我上个厕所！”

“……哦。”

白痴，盥洗室是给你上厕所的吗。

鸣人从带他回家里开始就不正常，他不愿说，佐助也懒得问，于是按下了心里的吐槽。好在盥洗室和客厅就一墙之隔，他们俩都不会犯病。

佐助将那本亲热天堂翻来覆去瞅了瞅，觉得这本书很眼熟。托写轮眼的福，宇智波总是有惊人的记忆力，没一会佐助就想起来，这本书他曾在第七班时见过，他们的第一堂课——从卡卡西手里抢回一只小铃铛。

卡卡西耍得他团团转，手里还好整以暇地拿着本书，就是这本该死的亲热天堂！

不过这跟这个奇怪的术有什么关系？难不成这本书是讲怎么解术的？为什么自己以前没听说过？不对，卡卡西的反应明显就从来没见过这个术……

带着研究忍术的严谨态度和那么一丢丢的好奇心，宇智波佐助翻开了这本亲热天堂。

十秒钟过去。

一分钟过去。

三分钟过去。

“啪”地一声，佐助一脸淡定地合上这本书，从容不迫地从沙发上起身，优雅地走到盥洗室门口，不轻不重地敲了三下。

“漩涡鸣人，三秒钟。”

 

09

鸣人站在洗手台前，两只手上攥着润滑剂和安全套。心跳如擂鼓。

什么叫做未战先怂？这就是。

不不不，怎么能叫怂呢！不然要蹲在自家恋人旁边看他读小黄书吗？太尴尬了，而且还相当羞耻。

不过佐助看到内容会是什么表情？是这样这样，还是那样那样？下面会不会……？呜哇——鸣人猛地抬手堵住了鼻子，感觉浑身的血液腾地在往脸上涌，都能听见自己的心跳声。

咚。咚。咚。

响得像是敲门声。

咦？他眨眨眼，好像真的是敲门声。

佐助的声音从门外传来：“漩涡鸣人，三秒钟。”

——给你三秒钟，给我滚出来。

这嗓音冷得他打了个哆嗦，仿佛从头浇了盆凉水。佐助居然连名带姓地叫他！佐助从来没有连名带姓地叫过他！完了完了，生气了炸毛了，他不会以为是故意耍他的吧？

“三、二……”

“来了来了！”

鸣人手忙脚乱地开了门，就见佐助一脸冷峻站在门外，鸣人条件反射地往下看，又猛地反应过来，涨红着脸将目光收了回来。

佐助抬起手里那本亲热天堂：“按照书里做才能解开这个术？”

鸣人心下惴惴，忐忑地点了点头。

佐助的神情忽然变得既复杂又难懂，鸣人觉得奇怪，又有点小慌张，难不成佐助不喜欢那个……？

佐助眼中神色变幻莫测，盯了他好久才开口。

“鸣人，你要分手？”

……嗯？

嗯嗯嗯？

嗯？！！

 

10

鸣人疯了。

苍天大地天照大神！谁来告诉他他的恋人究竟是什么山路十八弯的清奇脑回路！为什么看了本亲热天堂就说他要分手？！你们宇智波的智商呢？！

鸣人差点扯着嗓子吼起来：“你从哪得出的结论？！”

佐助皱了皱眉，说：“不是你说要照书上做么？难道不是说你要去找女人？”

鸣人：“……”

鸣人：“女人？”

佐助：“这书上不是这么写的么？”

鸣人：“……”

佐助：“既然你要去找女人，意思不就是你要跟我分手？”

鸣人：“…………”

佐助：“之前你不是说过你有女朋友？”

鸣人：“………………”

佐助：“这个术是你让木叶丸下的吧，其实用不着这么麻烦，我能理解。”

鸣人：“……………………”你能理解个鸡儿球球，我不能。

佐助眉头皱的更深：“难不成你想同时——不，想都别想。”

鸣人崩溃：“我没有！我有个毛的女朋友！不是你让我不要告诉别人我们的事么！”

佐助愣了一愣，眉毛又纠结起来：“那你到底是什么意思？又要去找女人，又要跟我在一起？”

鸣人整个人都不好了，梗着脖子怒道：“谁要去找女人了！”

“那——”

“啊啊啊啊！你怎么关键的时候就变成白痴了我说！”

“哈？！”佐助闻言也怒了，“我白痴——”

“是啊！超级大白痴！”

“你找揍吗？！”

你“谁要跟你打架啊！”

“那你想干嘛？！”

我想干嘛？！

鸣人愤怒地把安全套和润滑剂往口袋里一塞，揪住佐助的领子就把他一路往外拖，甩手便将他摔在沙发上，然后整个人压了上去，怒火攻心道：

“我想干你啊！佐助白痴！”

 

11

佐助懵了。

活了近二十年，他第一次感觉现实状况完全脱离了他的常识。

他缓慢地眨眨眼，仿佛第一次见到压在他身上的鸣人，此刻鸣人正喘着粗气，瞪着双眼，整个人仿佛一头蓄势待发的小雄狮。佐助能感到鸣人灼热的鼻息扑在他脸上，痒痒的。

“你说什么？”

“我说我想干——”话头猛地顿住，鸣人像是忽然回了神智，抿紧嘴唇，脸腾地涨红，“我……我我我……我……佐助……”

佐助呆了一会，慢慢地明白过来：“你……是要跟我做……那个……？”

鸣人的脸更红了，不过还是点了点头。

佐助缓过神来，脑子里蓦地闪过刚刚在书里看到的场景。

热辣，香艳，放荡不羁。

他忽然觉得小腹发酸，耳朵根子好像都开始冒热气了。

偏偏这个时候，鸣人还低下头来，眼神柔软地与他逐渐靠近，口中喃喃地念着他的名字：“佐助……”

佐助慌张地闭起眼睛，鸣人炽热的气息越来越近，佐助感到自己全身都有点不受控制，那些书里的场景更鲜明的跳到他眼前，声色犬马，被翻红浪，云雨交缠……

“砰！”

“嗷——！”

鸣人猝不及防被佐助一脚踹下了床，气急败坏地坐起身来，正打算质问，就见他的宇智波也跳下沙发，抱着双手，居高临下地睨着他。

“白痴吊车尾的，先去卧室。”

很有气势，可是耳根子却红透了。

 

12

天高云淡，日光清凉，恋人在床，赏心乐事，岂不美哉。

理想很美好，而现实需要这一对白痴恋人先跨过处男的门槛。

佐助与鸣人面对面坐在床上，鸣人睁大着眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，佐助目光一偏，“你盯着我干嘛，要做快做。”

鸣人咽了口唾沫，紧张道：“那、那我开始了啊，我、我我……我亲你了啊。”

佐助仿佛也被鸣人的紧张传染了，心里怦怦跳，索性眼睛一闭，“要、要亲就亲啊，白痴。”

两个人亲吻的次数也不算少，偏偏这次带了其他的目的，搞得鸣人也有些不知所措。他看着眼前双目紧闭的佐助，看他眉间因为紧张而皱出的细纹，不知为何，觉得心动不已。

日光钻入窗楣，在他们床前戛然而止，他们像是小心地藏在不明处，悄悄进行着秘而不宣的情事。

“唔……”

双唇相触的瞬间，佐助感觉仿佛被电了一下，不自觉瑟缩着向后倒去，鸣人便顺势托住他的后颈，两人便这样倒在床上。

鸣人将舌头温柔地探进佐助的口腔，一手与他十指相扣，另一手便顺着佐助的腰线摩挲，从衣服下摆探入。

啊……好光滑，好舒服。鸣人不禁在心中喟叹，他从侧腰摸到胸前，掌心划过乳尖的那一瞬，他感到身下的身体微微发抖，呼吸都变得有些急促起来。这让他停了动作，轻声道：“这里，有感觉？”

佐助紧闭的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，脸上两抹似有若无的红晕，他轻轻喘息，“白痴，问什么问。”

双眼中水光盈盈，刹那间勾动天雷地火。

鸣人低头狠狠地吻了上去，纠缠得佐助几乎难以呼吸，手上也揉弄着佐助的胸部，食指在乳尖打转碾压，逼得佐助呜呜地呻吟，情不自禁地挺动着腰身，仿佛在迎合他的爱抚。

几番挣扎，佐助终于偏过头来躲过鸣人要命的亲吻，口中急促的喘息。

“鸣人……等、等等 ……”

鸣人是做过梦的，十几岁血气方刚的少年，恋人流浪在外远在天边，日有所思夜有所梦，梦中佐助回到木叶，恢复了忍者的身份，和他住在一起，平日里一同嬉笑打闹不可一世，到了夜里便和他悱恻缠绵。

梦里佐助也是这样被他压在身下，声声喘息地叫着他的名字，那声音却像隔着深水那样不甚真实。

如今梦似成真，诱得鸣人低下头去，轻咬着佐助的唇瓣，低声喃喃道：“佐助……再叫几声我的名字，嗯？”

佐助只觉得脑袋热得有些发懵，不觉推拒，“白痴，你在说什么蠢话……”

鸣人在佐助耳边低声地笑，笑声惹得佐助耳中一片酥麻。

“不愿意吗？”

一股颤栗的热流窜入小腹，早已勃起的欲望被握住，佐助惊喘着抬起下身，攥紧了与鸣人十指相扣的手：“鸣人！”

鸣人满足地将佐助压得更紧，低头和他接吻：“佐助，再喊一遍？”

佐助感觉自己仿佛被他玩弄在股掌之间，不由恼火，咬牙忍住呻吟，偏过头去。

“哈哈，”鸣人被他这股别扭劲逗得发笑，“好可爱啊佐助。”

……可爱？！佐助积攒的恼羞终于成怒，左手暴起须佐一把翻身将鸣人按在身下。

鸣人猝不及防，目瞪口呆地看着佐助左手冒出的紫色火焰：“呃……佐助，你要干嘛？”

佐助半眯着眼睛晲他：“你看起来很熟练啊？”

却不知道自己眼中水光荡漾，眉眼含春，面泛潮红，妥妥春光乍泄。

鸣人觉得自己下身更硬了，艰难地咽了口唾沫：“我……学习过。”

“哦？怎么学的？”

这是问这个问题的时候吗？！鸣人简直想要咆哮，小鸣人早就立正敬礼，只想唱起进行曲了。

但似乎不止他一个人情难自禁。

佐助喉咙里发出一声叹息，也不管自己的问题尚未得到答案，俯下身子，轻轻含住鸣人的唇瓣。

这是佐助第一次主动吻他。鸣人放轻了呼吸，任他动作。

佐助的吻温柔又缱绻，还带着一点初识情欲的生涩，温软的舌尖在鸣人唇间徘徊，却又不知如何深入下去，要命的是他还跨坐在鸣人身上，下半身不自觉地在鸣人身上磨蹭，喉中发出舒服的低吟。

鸣人只觉得自己仿佛难逃情劫的苦行僧，狠命忍着欲望，既痛又快乐地期待情人在他身上施为。

不过他的情人大概还需要一点点引导。

鸣人轻轻从须佐的桎梏中抽出手，捧起佐助的脸，低声问：“佐助，你想怎么做？”

佐助不满足地又低下头来缠住他，在他唇间说：“你不是学过吗？教我啊。”

谁说漩涡鸣人是意外性第一，宇智波佐助就总让他措手不及。

鸣人浑身的血液几乎都要沸腾，扣住佐助的后脑与他深吻，佐助在唇舌纠缠间发出细碎动情的呻吟，左手的紫色火焰腾然而逝，只剩右手支撑着身子。

鸣人边吻他边坐起身来，佐助闭着眼低头回应他，下身不住在他身上磨蹭，鸣人解开自己的裤带，连带着也扒了佐助的裤子，握住他的手，带着他摸到了自己的欲望，佐助呜咽了一声，松开嘴唇。

“佐助，摸摸它。”

佐助抿了抿嘴唇，学着刚刚鸣人的动作，抚弄起他的分身。

鸣人喉间泄出一声低吟，不觉失笑，在他耳边说：“佐助，果然你的手好舒服啊我说。”

佐助觉得脸上直发烧，轻斥道：“闭嘴，吊车尾的。”

一开始是很舒服的。等到情欲渐起，佐助依旧不疾不徐的节奏便显得杯水车薪，鸣人埋首在佐助的颈项里，哑声道：“佐助，我也来帮你吧我说……”

然后便探手也握住佐助的欲望。

“唔……”佐助呼吸一滞，手中动作也不觉停了下来，鸣人搂着他的腰，舔吻着他的颈侧，手中握着他勃发的茎身，他不禁仰起头来，咬紧了嘴唇。

鸣人探头去吻他，“别咬啊佐助，叫出来也没关系。”

“谁要……嗯！唔唔……”

鸣人忽然搂紧了他，两人的下身便贴在一起，鸣人圈住他的手一起动作，快感如电流窜入背脊，两人额头相抵，彼此的喘息愈发粗重，及至高潮时情动难耐，互相寻到对方的嘴唇，迷乱的高吟全都湮没在纠缠的唇舌之间。

两人相拥吻着，倒在床上。

鸣人轻咬着佐助的唇瓣，问：“怎么样，佐助，舒服吗？”

佐助浑身瘫软地躺在床上，被问得微微尴尬，一把拽起鸣人黏糊糊的金脑袋，恼道：“闭嘴吧你。”

鸣人也不恼，笑嘻嘻拉过佐助的手，亲了一口：“那我就当你舒服啦，我们继续吧我说。”

 

13

宇智波总是心高气傲的，而心高气傲的副作用就是脸皮子薄。

而漩涡鸣人不一样，从小就在村子里四处撒欢，恶作剧作得全村人人嫌弃，他却照样嬉皮笑脸，到了床上也不例外。

更何况虽说两个人都是处男，但鸣人深受其师父自来也的熏陶，得了亲热天堂的真传。佐助却是白纸一张，完全没优势。

当年宇智波鼬千算万算，却唯一失了床上的算。

结果就是佐助只得被吃得死死的。

鸣人把佐助翻过身来，吻上他的肩背，亲他的耳朵。

热气呼在耳侧，佐助禁不住偏头躲了躲，刚刚泄过欲望让他浑身都懒懒的，却还是忍不住问：“你说继续……怎么继续？”

鸣人从口袋里摸出润滑剂和安全套，窸窸窣窣地撕开安全套的包装袋，口里答道：“你看过书了吧。”

佐助回想了下书里的场景，不禁皱眉：“可那不是和女人做么？”

宇智波家的教育对这方面还真是……一点技能点都不给。

鸣人没说话，在背后做他的准备工作，佐助半晌没得到回应，不禁回过头看他，正好看见鸣人嘴里叼着润滑剂，认真地套套子。

“你这是干嘛？”

“做准备。”

“什么准备？”

“……”

“鸣人？”

这种事情你让我怎么说啊？！鸣人抓狂：“你别问了啊我说！让我做嘛！”

“开什么玩笑，万一你这白痴……唔！鸣人？！”

屁股上冰凉又黏糊糊的触感让佐助惊叫出声，想起身又被鸣人压了下去：“放松，放松啊佐助。”

放松？放哪门子松？哪里放松？！

“你给我起……嗯……”

后庭有东西深入的异物感让佐助抓紧了身下的床单，鸣人用行动告诉了他两个男人应该怎么做。

难不成是把那玩意放进……？

佐助慌张道：“等等，鸣人，那里不行……”

看来自家恋人终于开窍了，鸣人俯下身安抚地亲吻佐助的肩膀，一边抚慰着佐助软掉的欲望，柔声道：“没事的，我知道该怎么做，佐助，放轻松。”

佐助依旧绷紧着身体，一根手指都被夹得有点难受，鸣人只得在里面细细摸索，一边操着委屈的嗓音说：“佐助，你不想做吗？不做的话，绑住我们的那个术就解不掉了哦。”

鸣人一服软佐助就没有办法。后面的异物感和前边的快感交织在一起，让他又难受又舒服，佐助低低的呻吟着，忍耐道：“白痴，要做就快做啊……”

得了允许，鸣人终于放下心来，认真地开拓起来。

第二根手指小心地伸入进去，在擦过某一处时，佐助的身体猛地绷紧了，喉咙里发出一声低低的呜咽。

鸣人兴奋地凑到佐助耳边：“佐助，是这里吗？这里很舒服？”

从未经历过的快感让佐助慌张又羞耻，偏偏鸣人还在耳边聒噪追问，佐助涨红着脸把脸埋进手臂：“闭嘴啊吊车尾的，啰啰嗦嗦的烦死了。”

于是鸣人听话地闭了嘴，开始动手，专心地攻击佐助的敏感地。

不多时，佐助的内里变得温热湿软，惹得鸣人心神荡漾，在第三根手指能顺利进入的时候，鸣人耐不住哑着声音道：“佐助，我有点……忍不住了我说。”

他的欲望已经硬挺滚烫，俯下身子，再次靠近佐助耳边，低低地说：“我可以……进来吗，佐助？”

佐助早已被撩拨得浑身发软，努力保持着平常的语调，却依旧微微发颤：“做你的，别管我。”

体内的手指撤了出去，紧接着鸣人昂然的欲望就顶了上来，一寸一寸地，开始攻城掠地。

佐助只觉得自己的后穴仿佛被撑裂了，疼痛让他惊呼出声，下意识地喊鸣人的名字。

“鸣人……！”

鸣人便俯身靠近他，动作却没有丝毫的停顿，一点点进入他的深处，不停在他耳旁吻着：“放松，佐助，现在停下来你会更疼的。”

佐助紧咬着嘴唇，忍住疼痛的低吟，原本硬挺的分身也逐渐软下去，口中却道：“别管我。”

穴内火热而紧致，包裹吞纳着鸣人的欲望，鸣人顶到最深处，拼命忍住大肆攻伐的欲望，听到佐助的逞强，不禁失笑：“笨蛋，怎么能不管你啊，我可不想让你有糟糕的第一次。”

鸣人试探般地轻轻顶弄，佐助依旧不好受，手中攥紧的床单被汗浸湿，“嗯……嘴里说的好听……你倒是……让我舒服啊……”

这话听得鸣人呼吸微微一窒，感觉自己下身涨得有点疼了，“喂佐助，这种糟糕的 话……可不要说啊我说，我可是会忍不住的。”

佐助疼得浑身微微发颤，口中却依旧倔强：“哼……吊车尾的也就那点能耐吗。”

鸣人简直拿他没办法，只好闭嘴不说话，专注地去找之前佐助的敏感点，深处浅出地戳弄，顶到某处时，内壁忽然缩紧，缠得他一声闷哼。

鸣人觉得大概就是这里了。

于是把下身抽出来，磨磨穴口，又猛地顶了进去。

“哈啊——！”

几欲灭顶的快感直窜脑门，动情的呻吟脱口而出，佐助的身子像是一把撑满的弓，内里绞得鸣人欲望难耐，不禁抓住佐助的腰，顶弄抽插，次次都磨到佐助最难耐的那一点。

“嗯啊……嗯不行……慢、慢点……”

鸣人俯身搂住佐助的腰，在他耳边低声笑问：“现在舒服了吗？”

身后不停地顶弄让佐助喘息不已，生平第一次，他无法控制自己身体的反应，汹涌的快感让他几乎不能思考，这种状况让他感到舒服又羞耻，偏偏鸣人还要故意撩他，他偏过头去，“就你话多，要做快做。”

鸣人闻言笑得像只偷腥成功的狐狸，得了便宜还要卖乖地亲了口佐助通红的耳朵，“那我就不客气了哦我说。”

得了佐助的应允，鸣人他扶着佐助的身体将他转过来，抬起他的双腿，让他环住自己的腰，下身一挺，再度顶进深处。

“唔——！”佐助仰头咬唇，将呻吟抑在喉间，只发出细碎低声的喘息，却让鸣人看见了他被情欲氤氲潮湿的双眼，眼角含泪，几欲低坠。

鸣人脑中紧绷的弦终于被恋人动情的脸绷断，将顶入深处的性器抽出大半，又大力捣入。

“鸣人，等、等……”

比之前更剧烈的顶弄让佐助彻底陷落，不禁伸手推拒，鸣人却拉过他的手摁在头顶，低头缠住他的唇舌，将他的拒绝全部吞咽下去。

初识情欲的身体火热而滚烫，春情荡漾的房间里充斥着恋人间情动的喘息低吟，情至深处，彼此喃喃叫着对方的名字，一同共赴云端。

唇舌缠绵，呼吸交缠，两人相拥着，紧贴着对方温暖的身体。鸣人有种自己如今才真正全部占有了对方的微妙感。

“佐助……”

“嗯？”

鸣人将头埋在佐助的肩膀上，深深地吸了一口气。

“我啊，真的很想你。”

佐助低声笑了，抬手揉揉他被汗湿的金脑袋。

“白痴，我也是。”

 

14

初冬时节，有阳光，有微风，还有离别的人。

“佐助君，你真的不多呆几天吗？”

“不了，术已经解了，这次任务比较重要，还是尽早完成的好。”

小樱脸上露出淡淡的遗憾，欲言又止。

鹿丸站在她身边，见她如此，只好开口道：“我知道以我们的立场不好开口，可是你和鸣人就真的打算就这样下去？”

佐助回头看了一眼木叶村的大门，说：“我们都有更重要的事。”

鹿丸微微蹙眉，半晌又松了表情，叹了口气，“知道了。”

小樱低下了头，半晌走上前去，将手中的小包裹递给佐助：“佐助君，那这碗红豆饭，你记得要吃。”

佐助：“……”

鹿丸：“……”

佐助与他们作别后，继续朝村外走，行到密林深处，最终还是发现了熟悉的气息。

“我还以为你不会来了。”佐助说。

鸣人从树上跳下来，脸上除了六道胡子，还多了几道伤。他摸了摸鼻子：“嘛……不来就总觉得不安心，还是来了。”

佐助瞧着他有点好笑，问：“训练的成果怎么样？”

鸣人一听到这个就一肚子苦水，苦着脸道：“别提了啊我说，你那只胖鸟简直就是个混世魔王，让它往东就偏往西，说都说不得，一说就找我打架！”

佐助纠正道：“他不是胖鸟，是鹰。”

“好好好，是鹰。”鸣人无奈道，“你把它留给我，是可以随时联系你了，可是他不听我的啊我说。”

佐助说：“叫他的名字试试。”

鸣人一愣，问道：“它叫什么？”

佐助没回答，直接扔给他一只小卷轴，说：“本来它也没有名字，大概是我叫多了，结果被它记住了。”

鸣人点点头：“哦。对了佐助，你什么时候回来啊？”

佐助道：“任务完成就回来。”

鸣人撇撇嘴：“每次你都这么说。”

佐助扬起眉，冲他勾勾手指头，鸣人便凑过去，谁知佐助也凑了过来，在他唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一个吻。

“白痴，过年之前，我一定回来。”

说罢便飘飘然走了，不带走一丝云彩。

剩下鸣人呆愣着站在原地，好半晌才红了脸。

“什……什么啊！那家伙走之前也要故意耍帅吗！混蛋佐助！”

——下回一定把你吃得连骨头都不剩！

鸣人面红耳赤地往回走，一边走一边拉开手中的卷轴。

忽然，他停下了脚步。

卷轴上，细腻的白绢布上是佐助龙飞凤舞的字迹——

*ウスラトンカチ。

 

END

 


End file.
